nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force
|system1JP = |system1EU = |system1AU = April 16, 2009 |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 (2003) |CERO = |ACB = G |Fix = a|caption = North American box art.|name = |USK = 0}}Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force is a Nintendo DS game based on the popular massively-multiplayer online game Club Penguin. The game was released in November 2008 and has a series of minigames to play. This game was succeeded by Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge in 2010. In this game, you will be able to earn Coins, and upload them to your account on Club Penguin. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force on Nintendo DS and DSi will perfectly complement the truly dynamic and robust online environment, making it more accessible for kids who love the game and want to constantly stay in contact with aspects of the Club Penguin world,” said Craig Relyea, senior vice president of global marketing, Disney Interactive Studios. “''We strive to bring innovative and compelling gameplay experiences for our entertainment franchises to kids on the platforms they play.” Club Penguin (www.clubpenguin.com) is a snow-covered virtual island where children can play games, interact with friends and engage in a variety of fun activities, all in the guise of colorful, personalized penguin avatars. Launched in October 2005 and acquired by The Walt Disney Company in August 2007, Club Penguin has rapidly built a solid reputation with children and families thanks to its proven commitment to providing a fun and safe online entertainment experience. Now, Club Penguin and Disney Interactive Studios are extending the experience beyond the web-based game for the first time with ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the Nintendo DS. “''The Club Penguin audience has been asking for a DS game since the very beginning,” said Lane Merrifield, founder and general manager of Club Penguin. ”We’re extremely excited to be able to finally fulfill that request and at the same time create new ways for kids to experience the Club Penguin world.” ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force will introduce kids to all new adventures in the Club Penguin world, giving players a chance to complete secret agent missions, solve mysteries and connect with friends in new ways. The game allows players to take on the role of a covert agent in the Elite Penguin Force. Players embark on missions utilizing familiar and all-new gadgets, accessories, vehicles and locations to investigate mysterious events in the Club Penguin world. Club Penguin for Nintendo DS will include Disney’s DGamer allowing kids to engage with other Disney game players in a secure online community whether at home or on the go via their Nintendo DS or home computer. Players will be able to wirelessly connect with the virtual Club Penguin world using the Nintendo DS to unlock special features and upload coins to their online penguin account. Published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by 1st Playable Productions, Club Penguin has an anticipated ESRB rating of E for Everyone and will be available this holiday season for Nintendo DS. For more information on Disney Interactive Studios, visit http://www.disney.com/videogames. For more information on Club Penguin, visit http://www.clubpenguin.com/. Product names, dates, pricing and platform availability are not final and may be subject to change. About Disney Interactive Studios Disney Interactive Studios is the interactive entertainment affiliate of The Walt Disney Company (NYSE: DIS). Disney Interactive Studios self publishes and distributes a broad portfolio of multi-platform video games and interactive entertainment worldwide. The company also licenses properties and works directly with other interactive game publishers to bring products for all ages to market. Disney Interactive Studios is based in Glendale, California and has five internal game development studios around the world including Avalanche Software, Fall Line Studio, Propaganda Games, Black Rock Studio and Junction Point Studios. About Club Penguin Disney Club Penguin (www.clubpenguin.com) is one of the largest and fastest-growing virtual worlds for children. Designed for six to 14-year-olds but open to children of all ages, Club Penguin is free to use and enjoy, however a subscription membership provides access to additional features that enhance the Club Penguin experience. Club Penguin, which contains no third party advertising, works to provide a fun and safe online experience through the use of sophisticated filtering technology and a team of highly trained moderators. Gallery Videos Links *Announcment on the official blog *''Club Penguin: Penguin Elite Force'' on the Club Penguin Wiki Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:1st Playable Productions games Category:Disney games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:2012 video games